


The Beginning

by Soramizu



Series: The Ocean [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森开始坦诚他的一些想法和爱好，而布鲁斯则开始满足他的性幻想





	

**Author's Note:**

> 到第七集才开始谈恋爱是不是有点晚哦……

比起一年前，杰森已经进步了不少，各方面都是。一年前要是布鲁斯温柔对他说话还在脸颊上轻轻吻他一下他能直接大脑过热直接当机，而现在他怎么听也听不够。他要布鲁斯吻他，拥抱他，说爱他，想要他的一切来确定布鲁斯是真的爱他。  
虽然比不上迪克那种喜欢抱抱的类型，不过他并不讨厌和家人拥抱，尽管他脸上一副不乐意的表情。  
布鲁斯打开他床头的抽屉翻找起来，杰森心里咯噔一下，想去制止布鲁斯，然而已经晚了。  
“束缚用麻绳和胶带，还有低温蜡烛？”布鲁斯拿起抽屉里的东西好好看了看。“你已经准备好了？”  
杰森很想一头撞死。这是他以前买的，除了粘跳蛋遥控器外都没有用过，他只会看着这些东西自慰，想象着布鲁斯把这些东西用在他身上，然后跪在地上射了一地。  
“……我从来没用过。”他嘀嘀咕咕地说，“我就是看看……”  
“看着做什么……”  
“……就打个飞机……”  
布鲁斯挑起了眉毛。  
“你想被我捆起来，限制行动，还想被滴蜡？”  
——操你妈的别说出来。  
杰森嘟嘟囔囔了半天，最终低声说了句：“是，主人。”  
“你想用哪个？”  
好问题，把他问住了。讲道理他都挺喜欢的……  
“……胶带。”他最终做出了选择。绳子的快感更强烈他怕会受不了，而蜡烛……更强烈了还过于色情，他更受不了。  
他的羞耻心在一瞬间复活了。  
布鲁斯拿起那圈银灰色的胶带，把他的手背在身后，用胶带缠住他的手肘，再把他的双手手腕缠在一起。然后再让他坐在床上，把双腿分成M型，缠住他的膝盖，把脚踝和大腿缠在一起，这下他彻底失去了行动能力。  
“挺好看的。”布鲁斯把胶带放到一边，抱着他坐在自己的双腿间。“能看到镜子里的自己吗？”  
“……能，主人。”  
“你又硬了。”  
杰森咬了咬牙，他的老二太不给他争气了，在他恨不得钻到地下的时候出卖了他。  
“你喜欢这样，看着自己被束缚，看着被我干。”  
“是，主人。”  
反正他已经勃起了，已经没什么好怕的了。  
他绝望地想。  
“我要再给你扩张一次。”布鲁斯把他推倒在床上，他双腿大开趴在那里，活像条被剖开的鱼。润滑剂倒在他的屁股上，布鲁斯的手指再次伸进他的体内，他哼哼唧唧地呻吟起来。  
“叫出来。”布鲁斯说。“不叫出来的话我不会操你。”  
“你不是说要给我奖励吗，主人。”  
“你现在就想要？”  
“……让我想想。”  
“那就给你吧。”布鲁斯伸手拿过他放在床头的盒子，拿出一个什么东西——他看不到——，然后放在他的脖子上。  
——一个项圈。  
“我保证很适合你。”  
后穴里的手指已经增加到了三根，很快就抽插自如了。布鲁斯抽出手指，把杰森抱起来，他看到自己脖子上戴着一个项圈，上面镶着一块祖母绿。  
“……你有钱没处花是吗。”这块宝石怎么看都价格不菲。  
“很适合你。”布鲁斯亲吻他的脸颊。“说实话，你喜欢吗？”  
——他太他妈的喜欢了。  
“还……可以吧。”  
——但他坚决不会这么说的。  
“实话。”  
“……我说了。”他别开脑袋。“我说的就是实话。”  
项圈是他一直向往而不敢看的一样东西。说不上他是接受不了被奴役或者当做宠物的感觉还是什么，但是他的确会对这东西兴奋——干哦他硬得更厉害了。  
他不喜欢被奴役，但是他喜欢项圈。  
“我不觉得，你看起来比你说的兴奋得多。”  
“少废话，你还干不干了。”  
“你不说时候我就不干。”布鲁斯摸了几下他的阴茎。“不过我们还有的是时间玩。”  
“布鲁斯·韦恩你他妈——”  
“称呼。”  
“……主人你不是玩意儿。”  
妈的这么一说他的语气好像在跟布鲁斯撒娇一样。  
“喜欢吗？”布鲁斯再次问到。  
“……很喜欢。”他绝望地闭上眼。“喜欢死了。”  
“乖。”布鲁斯抱起他的大腿，慢慢让杰森坐在自己的阴茎上。“叫出来，杰森，叫得越好听我会更用力。”  
“叫得好听是什么玩意儿——呜——”  
——噢，干，杰森·陶德你话怎么这么多。  
又到了一开口就停不下来的时候了。布鲁斯抱着他的大腿，在镜子前面操他，他能看见，看得一清二楚——被胶带束缚成一个淫荡姿势的自己，被布鲁斯的老二操干的后穴，他勃起的阴茎。  
——去你妈的他越看越兴奋。  
“喜欢自己这样吗？”  
“哈啊……喜欢……呜呜，主人，呜嗯……”  
不能再看了，他会受不了。  
“想要我做什么？”  
“操我……操我主人……啊啊，嗯——主人，操我，再用力点——嗯啊！”  
“睁开眼睛。”  
——操你妈的布鲁斯，要求真多。  
“看见了吗？”  
“……是的，主人。”  
“告诉我你的感受。”  
“……很爽……”布鲁斯又顶了一下。“呜……很舒服……嗯……很……大……”  
“希望我怎么干你？”  
“按照主人喜欢的方式——啊啊！主人！太快了！太——呜哦！别动……那里……哈啊，哈啊啊——太厉害了，呜——”  
“你又开始哭了。”布鲁斯吻他的脸颊，用拇指擦掉他的泪水。“很难过吗？”  
“……很喜欢……”  
杰森放弃了。他已经坚持不了什么了，他丢盔卸甲，布鲁斯已经开始掌控他，正在满足他的性幻想，他现在已经无法挣扎。  
“哈啊，哈啊，主人，主人——呃……好棒……啊，好深……布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”  
他尽量压低声音，细碎地呻吟着，在布鲁斯听来像是害羞一样。他的身体在他的怀里扭动磨蹭，后穴潮湿灼热，艳红色的后穴被干得松软，在镜子里看得一清二楚。  
“你真漂亮，杰森。是时候给你奖励了。”  
布鲁斯在他的颈侧吸出一个吻痕，把他仰面按在床上，全力冲刺起来。  
“咕啊……呜——主人！主人别！呜呜——啊啊！太厉害了！主人！太深了！太——”他想挣扎，但是被束缚住，他动不了，这下快感更强烈了，他甚至觉得布鲁斯再顶那个地方两下——对，就是那里——他就要射了。  
“主人！不要了！主人！呜——”他尖叫起来，布鲁斯似乎能读懂他的内心，用力冲撞起他的前列腺。“主人！主人！太爽了！呜呜——布鲁斯，布鲁斯好棒！啊啊！布鲁斯，布鲁斯，我不行——不行了啊啊啊——”  
——操他妈的这可真是他射得最快的一次。  
精液射在他自己的身上，甚至下巴上也沾了些。布鲁斯用手指揩了一些放到他的嘴边，他伸出舌头舔掉，这让布鲁斯十分愉悦。  
“杰森，你今天乖到不可思议。”布鲁斯把他抱起来，和他面对面操着他，亲吻他的嘴唇，舔舐他的口腔。“迪克给你上了什么课让你这么乖？”  
“……他让我说实话。”杰森这才想起来迪克的作业，他把下巴搁在布鲁斯的肩膀上。“我就……努力那么做了。”  
“我还以为是我要求的你才这么做。”布鲁斯挑起眉毛，重重顶撞了一下，杰森发出一声甜腻的喘息。“看来要两个命令你才能乖乖听话。”  
“我哪有不听话！咕呜……”  
“我接下来还要继续操你。”布鲁斯任由他靠在自己肩上撒娇——虽然杰森并没有意识到。“做好准备吧，杰森。”  
“再来一次？！”  
“我还没射呢。”布鲁斯说。“你也得满足我，我的爱人。”  
杰森的大脑一下就炸了。这一炸就控制不住地被布鲁斯干得乱七八糟。他的声音不算甜腻，喘息和呻吟更多，他的喉咙都叫到干渴有点嘶哑。最后他在被快感逼到崩溃的边缘被布鲁斯再次操射，肚子里也被射满了精液。  
——又他妈被干了快一个小时。  
布鲁斯给他拿下项圈，把胶带撕下来，给他按摩关节。杰森瘫在床上，只觉得自己太不争气了，就这么妥协沦陷了，还他妈叫的一包欢乐让布鲁斯知道他到底爽成了什么样。  
布鲁斯则很满意，抱着他亲吻他的额头，他的身体。拉起他的左手亲吻他的戒指，手指，掌心，手腕，然后把他的手放在自己的胸口处，那里有一处伤疤，就在他心脏的位置。  
“我爱你，杰森。”他很久没见过布鲁斯眼里这么温柔了。“相信我，我真爱你，会永远爱你。”  
“……你对赛琳娜和塔利亚也这么说过吗？”  
“……曾经。”  
“你真爱过她们？”  
“曾经，是的。现在对你也是。”  
“……你会想和我私奔吗？”杰森用手轻轻抚摸着他胸前的伤痕。“如果你不是蝙蝠侠的话。”  
“我现在一样可以向你求婚带你回家。”  
“那我要心疼一下塔利亚了。”杰森笑了。“至少我比刺客联盟的女儿自由多了。”  
“那你答应了？”  
“我拒绝，现在。”他翻了个身，背对着布鲁斯。“不然你也太容易达到目的了。”  
他听到布鲁斯在他背后笑了起来，躺下搂住他的腰抱着他，背后的温度让他觉得十分安心。  
“我知道，杰森。”他亲吻着杰森的后颈。“我知道。这只是个开始。”  
“我们开始了？”  
“正式的开始。”布鲁斯摸上他的前胸。“别再推开我了，杰森。”  
“看你表现。”杰森说。  
然而其实他已经控制不住地笑了，不过他可不能让布鲁斯看见。  
“这个项圈。”布鲁斯拿过项圈扬了扬。“我特地为你定做的。”  
“……说实话。”杰森艰难开口。“我喜欢这玩意儿。”  
“那以后每次都用？”  
“是，主人。”


End file.
